mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Ribbon
Royal Ribbon is a female unicorn pony who commonly appears among high society ponies in Canterlot and Manehattan. She has a hot pink coat, blue mane, light purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a scroll. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise and other media. She has speaking roles in Green Isn't Your Color and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1.__TOC__ Development and design Royal Ribbon shares her design with S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #10, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #11, "Strawberry Lime", "Sweet Dreams", shares her mane style with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #16, shares her tail style with Amethyst Star, Lyra Heartstrings, Rose, Diamond Mint, Lemony Gem, and Silverspeed, and bears a resemblance to Starbeam Twinkle and Ribbon Wishes. Royal Ribbon has the same name as a G3 Earth pony mare with a similar color scheme. Depiction in the series Royal Ribbon appears primarily as a background pony in the show, with three speaking lines. Season one Royal Ribbon first appears in The Ticket Master during Rarity's fantasy of marrying Prince Blueblood. She later appears in Green Isn't Your Color, watching Photo Finish's fashion shows. Along with the other ponies, she is at first annoyed when Fluttershy 'ruins' a show, but eventually laughs, and delivers her second line. She also appears in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, walking along a street in Manehattan and later attending the Oranges' dinner. In The Best Night Ever, Royal Ribbon appears numerous times in and around the castle. During At the Gala, she is part of Rarity's, Rainbow Dash's, and Pinkie Pie's choirs. She is forced into a hug by Pinkie at the end of I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Her cutie mark is partly visible as she walks past Applejack's booth. She is present when Pinkie gets the ensemble to play the Pony Pokey. A pony with the same design, but different colored mane, also appears in the episode. Season two In Sweet and Elite, Royal Ribbon appears at the beginning of the episode and drinks from a teacup she levitates, makes various appearances during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) such as in a crowd of ponies trying to buy a vase, and attends the garden party at the episode's end. She appears at the beginning of Hearth's Warming Eve. She appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, when she attends the wedding, then the resulting party, and is seen dancing. Season three In season three, Royal Ribbon only makes one appearance, being in Magical Mystery Cure. Season four Royal Ribbon appears with another speaking role in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. She also appears in Power Ponies, Rarity Takes Manehattan, Simple Ways, and Equestria Games. Season five In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Royal Ribbon appears at the Grand Galloping Gala. In Princess Spike, she briefly appears at a Canterlot cafe. In Amending Fences, she briefly appears outside the Canterlot library. In Canterlot Boutique, she appears during Rules of Rarity in a Princess Dress. Season six In The Cart Before the Ponies, Royal Ribbon appears shopping at Carousel Boutique. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Royal Ribbon appears in Pinkie Pie's nightmare on page 8 and in Ponyville for Songbird Serenade's concert on page 15. Software Royal Ribbon is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "As a self-professed stylist, Royal Ribbon likes to think of herself as a fashion connoisseur! When it comes to trends, she lives by her motto: 'If it ain't got a ribbon, you sure won't be winnin'!'" Two simultaneous instances of Royal Ribbon appear in the footer background of a former Hub web page on Promotions.com for Castle Creator. Merchandise A Fashion Style doll of Royal Ribbon is included in the second wave of the Explore Equestria line of toys. A mini-figure toy of Royal Ribbon has been leaked. Royal Ribbon is included in Enterplay trading card puzzle B, appearing on the backs of the foil cards Royal Wedding Applejack and Royal Wedding Twilight Sparkle in parts of a shot from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Quotes Gallery See also * *Ponies with a similar name: Royal Pin, Royal Riff, Ribbon Wishes, Blue Ribbon, and Ribbonheart *List of ponies References de:Royal Ribbon it:Royal Ribbon pl:Royal Ribbon pt:Royal Ribbon ru:Роял Риббон Category:Background characters Category:Cosmetologists